


Body Guarding

by blueberry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Codependency, Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Kink Meme, M/M, Protectiveness, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of an attack on Tsuna, there's a little too much distance from him for Yamamoto and Gokudera to stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Guarding

**Author's Note:**

> [Request:](http://khrmeme.livejournal.com/520.html?thread=32008#t32008) Yamamoto/Tsuna/Gokudera sandwich, body guarding.

  
It was too late. The cinema was a pile of rubble and a column of smoke; they were too late. Ambulances, police cars, and gaping crowds had got there first, all in the way as they tried to get closer, and they were already way too late.

But it was all right: There was Tsuna, sitting on the pavement beside Reborn with a blanket wrapped around him.

"Tenth!" "Tsuna!"

His look of dull shock turned into a smile when he saw them, and they crowded close to grip his arms and look him over, and smiled back in wild relief.

  
\--

  
"It seems crazy to think a classmate of ours was an undercover hitman," Yamamoto said, shaking his head.

Gokudera's hand trembled in rage as he put some of his personal salve on the minor burn on Tsuna's cheek. "That bitch is lucky the police got there before Reborn-san was through with her! And luckier that they took her away before we showed up."

"I can't believe the first person I asked out tried to kill me! She seemed so nice..." Tsuna moaned. She'd kept catching his eye across the classroom, and chatting with him in her sweet voice, and hadn't laughed at all when he'd asked her out to a movie. "I just wanted one normal date!" Like it hadn't taken long enough to resign himself to staying friends with Kyoko, and even longer to screw up the courage to ask out someone else.

"Tenth..." Gokudera said as his shoulders slumped. Yamamoto slid over so that he sat behind Tsuna and put his arms around him and rested his forehead against the back of Tsuna's head. "Sorry, Tsuna."

"Me too, Tenth. We should have been quicker..."

"It barely took you twenty minutes to get there after Reborn called you," Tsuna said. "Anyway, a date isn't the kind of thing you guys should be nearby for." He gave Gokudera a reassuring smile and patted Yamamoto's hands where they lay against his stomach, and they sat in silence as Gokudera treated his burns.

"Hey, Tsuna," said Yamamoto.

"What?"

"Don't go on any more dates." Yamamoto laughed like he knew it wasn't much of a solution, but he sounded a little serious. "Didn't the kid say you ought to be more careful about letting strangers into your life? So don't have any more dates. Simple."

"Just because it's not a game doesn't mean that everyone's out to get me." Tsuna leaned sideways and smiled gently at him, so that Yamamoto wouldn't feel like he was being made fun of.

"Yeah, yeah," said Yamamoto, still half-laughing. "What about the ones who are? I didn't like getting that phone call from the kid and then not knowing if you were okay until we found you guys."

"We should do background checks on the people you want to date, Tenth!" Gokudera said, putting a reassuring hand on Tsuna's knee. "I wanted to suggest that, but I didn't want to put you off. I'm sorry!"

"Forget about that," Yamamoto said. "We're here. Wouldn't that be enough?"

Tsuna and Gokudera's eyes met in mutual confusion, and then they looked at Yamamoto. He stared at Tsuna intently. "If you wanted me to. I could help out." He shifted, pressing right up against Tsuna, and then his head lowered, and he nosed around Tsuna's hair - _nuzzling_. His breath was warm, and then he pressed his lips to Tsuna's cheek. "If you want to," Yamamoto said; so soft.

  
\--

  
It wasn't exactly a surprise, Tsuna realised as the three of them sat frozen. It wasn't like it was normal to be close like this: him basically in Yamamoto's lap as Gokudera gently rubbed salve on his skin. Most guys wouldn't be comfortable with that.

Yamamoto gave him a more insistent kiss. "Won't it be enough this way? Then you won't have to go out and get hurt again." Tsuna jumped as Gokudera's hand on his knee gripped hard. He winced, waiting for Gokudera to yell loud enough to rupture a lung.

"Bastard," Gokudera said hoarsely. He started getting up. It seemed to actually be difficult, and then Tsuna saw how hard he was shaking. "Doing that when I'm right here."

"Then stay," said Yamamoto. "We'll both convince Tsuna he doesn't need to bother with strangers."

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto. He'd gone pale; by contrast, Tsuna could hear his own hammering heart send blood to his face. He was embarrassed mostly because he was scared Yamamoto would realise this was weird and let him go after all, and because he didn't want Gokudera to leave.

Gokudera was still on the floor with them, and he put a hand back on Tsuna's knee. "If he keeps behaving like a freak, tell me. I'll kill him where he stands," he said soothingly.

Tsuna shook his head and then looked down. He couldn't look at Gokudera. "Don't fight," he said.

Gokudera's grip tightened. "Okay, then," he said, a tremble in his voice. He cleared his throat and said it again, more authoritative. "Okay." He stood up.

"Gokudera-kun..." 

"Tenth?"

"I don't want to ruin things," Tsuna said. "But ... do you have to go?" He wanted to stay where he was, in the warmth of their care. There were few other things he could depend on. He looked up and watched Gokudera's eyes go wide.

"See? It's all right," said Yamamoto. He nuzzled Tsuna again, and then Gokudera fell to his knees and pulled Tsuna forwards. "Ten--" But he couldn't let himself finish before he was kissing Tsuna.

Tsuna gasped in elation and put his arms around Gokudera's neck. Gokudera pushed forwards so hard they all lost balance, rolling to the floor with thumps against knees, elbows and heads. Yamamoto got out from under Tsuna and sat on his haunches, smiling down, and then worked his hands down Tsuna's sides until he found the bottom of his shirt. Heart beating wildly, Tsuna let him pull it off. Gokudera swore and began to mouth at his neck, working his way downwards. Tsuna jumped as he felt Gokudera grind down on him, erection obvious through the layers of fabric in the way.

"Hey, this was my idea," Yamamoto said. "Gokudera!"

Gokudera shivered with the effort of redirecting his attention. "Huh?" he said, stroking Tsuna's cheek as he peered at Yamamoto.

"It was my idea," Yamamoto said. "I should go first."

Tsuna sputtered indignantly. "I'm not a ride!"

"Oh, so you want to top?" Yamamoto asked.

  
\--

  
When Gokudera regained consciousness they all debated a while, and then Yamamoto dug a coin from his jeans pocket. "Tails I win, heads it's Gokudera," said Yamamoto. "Is that okay?"

 _NO_ , Tsuna thought. "Do I have to be the girl?" he whined.

"Guys do this too, obviously!" Yamamoto laughed far too hard at him, and so _fondly_. He put an arm around Tsuna. "Anyway, it's so you can figure out how it works. You're the one who never reads the magazines the guys in class pass around."

Like that kind of thing gave a realistic idea about sex, Tsuna wanted to say, but right then Gokudera jostled him as he shoved Yamamoto's arm off his shoulder. "Don't jump the gun! None of that's allowed until we do the coin toss!" Gokudera turned to Tsuna. "Tenth, are you sure you wouldn't rather pick - which one of us...?"

Tsuna shook his head. He wasn't going to ... play favourites, or whatever. It occurred to him that all this was really insane, but he said, "Flip the coin."

They didn't give him much time to regret it. Hands, everywhere _hands_. Tsuna might have protested after all, because what they were doing might change things between them for good, but there were hands _all over_ him. He was the only one who was naked, but it didn't seem to bother them, and for some reason it didn't bother him. Gokudera was earnest and quiet except for these tiny sounds that he made against Tsuna's neck. Yamamoto was laughing, naturally.

"Relax," he said, sounding anything but relaxed himself, his voice as tense as his hands with excitement. "Me and Gokudera will take care of everything. Of you."

"Are you okay, Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"Uh huh," Tsuna gasped.

"Tell me if he hurts you." Little kisses were pressed along his hairline and hands massaged his shoulders. "Oi, Yamamoto," Gokudera said when he lifted his head, his voice far sharper. "Be careful. Or else."

"I won't hurt you. Promise," Yamamoto said, holding Tsuna's gaze, and then looked up to Gokudera. "I promise. But can I—?" He looked back to Tsuna, smiling helplessly as his hand slid to Tsuna's backside.

"Yeah. It's okay," Tsuna said, and imagined what he'd said yes to. Would it hurt a lot? But it was Yamamoto nudging his legs apart, and Gokudera taking hold of his hand and kissing his fingers to make him feel better. That mattered more.

The fingers slicked in hand lotion stretching him didn't hurt - well, the third one did, but - "Yamamoto," Tsuna whined, and it wasn't a protest.

"It's okay, right? It's okay," Yamamoto said. Gokudera kissed Tsuna's forehead, fingers, ears - everywhere. Then as Tsuna watched Yamamoto fumbling with the front of his own trousers, Gokudera coaxed his head back to kiss him open-mouthed.

Yamamoto pushed Tsuna's legs up gently and unstoppably, getting one hooked over his shoulder and the other in the crook of his elbow, making Tsuna feel kind of like a really lucky folding chair. His hands gripped Tsuna's hips to help him push in: blunt, hot, slick; jerking and eager. He made odd, shocked noises in his throat, and then breathy gasps that edged into laughter.

Tsuna clutched Gokudera's hand. The free one trailed away from his chest, down his bent-up body and curled around his cock, a little awkward but firm. At first Gokudera jerked him off out of time with Yamamoto's thrusts and it felt like Tsuna was falling apart chasing both sensations, but Gokudera got the hang of it quickly. "It's still all right?" he said anxiously.

 _Yes, yes, yes_. When Tsuna tried to say it, it was too hard to get his mind together, but it spilled out on its own as he rocked with them, "Yes, yes!"

"Tenth," said Gokudera, and it sounded like he might cry. Tsuna opened his eyes to look at him.

"Go - oh! - Gokudera-kun?"

"Yeah?" he said, but now he sounded normal and he looked all right - just dazed. Tsuna brought their joined hands to his chest.

"Hey," said Yamamoto. "Say my name too." He ignored the rhythm of his thrusts to bend forwards and kiss Tsuna. It shoved him in deeply, and Tsuna groaned into the kiss.

"Yamamoto," he cried, without even meaning to.

A few more strokes from both of them and he was coming, legs kicking out over Yamamoto's back and body arching off the ground, digging his shoulders into Gokudera's chest, and then he slipped down with a thump. "Sorry," Tsuna groaned, bewildered, between noises of pure pleasure.

He jerked again at the feeling of Yamamoto coming, driving deeply into him in a surge of wetness. Yamamoto clutched hard at his hips, but the pain of his grip was offset by the sight of his lean body straining. Then Gokudera knocked his hands away. "Don't fucking hurt him," he hissed.

Yamamoto didn't look entirely on top of things when he opened his eyes, but he moved out of Tsuna and leaned forwards to run a hand through his hair. "Did I? Sorry, Tsuna."

"No, I - _ow_ ," said Tsuna, trying to sit up. "A little, but I - I - you're amazing." He turned his head so that his cheek rested on Gokudera's chest. "You guys are..." (when he wasn't blurting it out, it was embarrassing to say) "...amazing."

"Ha!" said Yamamoto in triumph, grinning hugely, and pecked Tsuna on the cheek. "Then we won't have to worry about hitmen anymore. You'll be safe."

Gokudera's arms tightened around Tsuna and reminded him of something. "Gokudera-kun, aren't you still ... um, do you need us to take care of you?"

Gokudera turned scarlet. "Th-that's all right ... the problem took care of itself."

Yamamoto burst out laughing. "Gokudera thinks we're really hot! You got off just looking at us?"

"Not _you_! I was looking at the Tenth!"

"It must have been hard not to look at me at the same time," Yamamoto said, grinning.

If he closed his eyes there would be nothing different to how they always were, shoving words and challenges back and forth. Tsuna smiled and, as usual, played referee. "I'm kind of tired."

Yamamoto ran his fingers through Tsuna's hair. "You're cute when you're sleepy. Sure you don't want to go again?"

Tsuna's eyes went wide, and Gokudera's arms tightened some more. "Leave the Tenth alone, pervert."

"Could we just relax?" Tsuna suggested.

Before he could try and get to his feet, Gokudera had scooped him up bridal style. He lay Tsuna down on the bed and said, "Would you like to sleep alo—hey!" Yamamoto was already clambering into the bed. "Should've known you'd want to fucking cuddle."

"Don't you?" said Yamamoto, wrapping his arms around Tsuna.

Tsuna held up his hand, and Gokudera practically fell down beside him, his arms winding over and around Yamamoto's as he held on to Tsuna. It was hot and sticky and comfortable. Tsuna didn't know how long a situation like this could last, but for now ... he had them, and they had him, and it was exactly enough.


End file.
